In the tool industry there are several different types of cutting tools, such as, for example, table saws, cabinet saws and contractor saws. These tools typically have housings with generally flat work surfaces forming tables upon which workpieces, such as wood or metal, may be set or rested. The table usually defines an opening through which a cutting implement, such as a saw blade, extends in order to perform work on the workpiece. These tools will also often have table extensions, which are coplanar with the upper surface of the work surface and provide additional support and work surface area for larger workpieces. In addition to these common features, however, conventional cutting tools also share a variety of shortcomings with respect to such features as saw blade connection, cutting tool mobility, tool storage, blade angle indication and table extensions.
For example, one common shortcoming with conventional cutting tools is that the tools are not designed to allow for easy attachment, removal and replacement of the saw blade. More particularly, traditional saws have circular saw blades which are connected to an arbor bolt via a nut. In order to attach, remove or replace the saw blade, an operator will have to figure out some way to prevent the arbor and saw blade from rotating as he or she attempts to tighten or loosen the arbor nut.
To date, many different means have been used to prevent the saw blade from rotating when the operator loosens the arbor nut. For example, for many years operators of cutting tools were required to use and operate two separate wrenches in order to loosen or tighten the arbor nut. This proved difficult to do in that the operator needed to focus on holding and operating both wrenches simultaneously and in close proximity to the saw blade.
To reduce the difficulty in using separate wrenches, some operators began using items, such as wood block scraps, to engage the teeth of the saw and prevent the saw blade from rotating while the arbor nut was initially loosened or fully tightened via a single wrench. Over time, operators began using blade covers or blocks which were specifically designed to engage and prevent the saw blade from rotating when the arbor nut was initially loosened or fully tightened. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,921, issued Nov. 3, 1981 to Wydra, illustrates a circular blade engaging portion (16) made from a wood block, which is used to prevent the blade from rotating while the operator uses another wrench (38) to tighten or loosen the arbor nut so that the saw blade may be attached, removed or replaced.
Conventional blade locks, however, only hold the saw blade, rather than the blade and the arbor. More particularly, blade locks allow the arbor to rotate when the arbor nut is not fully tightened on the arbor, making it necessary to manually hold the arbor with either a hand or second wrench in order to fully tighten or loosen the arbor nut. Other shortcomings associated with such blade locks include the fact that the blade lock itself can be misplaced or lost, can wear to the point the blade is not securely stopped from rotation, and can be difficult to operate with one hand while the operator tries to operate a wrench with his or her other hand.
To accommodate cutting tool operators' desire for assistance in connecting and removing saw blades and in an effort to avoid some of the shortcomings associated with the above-mentioned blade locks, some tool manufacturers have provided systems that allow the user to lock the arbor and prevent it from rotating while the operator uses a wrench to tighten or loosen the arbor nut. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 741,034, issued Oct. 13, 1903 to Hazelton, illustrates a table saw having an arm (20) with a shoe (22) capable of being pivoted into engagement with the arbor to prevent the arbor from rotating so that the arbor nut may be tightened or loosened.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,157 issued Aug. 29, 2000 to Talesky, illustrates an arbor lock plate (47) with a lifting portion (63) for pivoting the arbor lock plate into engagement with the arbor to prevent the arbor from rotating when the arbor nut is tightened or loosened. In yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,159 issued Jun. 12, 2001 to Ceroll et al., illustrates a table saw having a lever (188) with a wrench (190) which may be pivoted into engagement with the arbor in order to prevent the arbor from rotating when the arbor nut is tightened or loosened.
Unfortunately, these arbor lock systems often require intricate mechanical components and additional structures or framework to be added to the cutting tool. They also typically crowd the opening in the work surface through which the saw blade extends making it more difficult to reach into the table opening and install, remove or replace the saw blade. In addition, some of these arbor lock systems can increase the possibility of the arbor lock being inadvertently actuated due to their automatic operation, which can cause serious damage to the cutting tool.
Another shortcoming with respect to conventional cutting tools is that the tools are heavy and not easy to move. This is particularly burdensome when the tool is placed in a crowded or small workshop where space is at a premium and tools must be moved often. In an effort to solve this problem some cutting tool manufacturers have added lockable wheels, such as casters, either directly to the cutting tool or via a mobile base assembly which may be connected to the cutting tool. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,533, issued Aug. 1, 2000 to Balolia, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,940,932, issued Aug. 24, 1999 to LaHay, illustrate mobile base assemblies that may be connected to stationary power tools in order to mobilize the power tools. Although these wheel attachments have succeeded in making the tool more mobile, they do not allow the tool or tool housing to rest firmly on the floor once it has been moved into a desired position and often allow the tool to wobble due to movement permitted by the wheels, even when the wheels are locked.
In an attempt to address this concern, some cutting tools have been provided with lift mechanisms which are capable of raising the tool up onto wheels from an initial position wherein the tool is allowed to rest on its own legs. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,173, issued Mar. 2, 1999 to English, Jr., illustrates a lift dolly (10) for a contractor saw having a foot actuable lever (14) for lifting the saw up onto wheels (30) for mobility. Unfortunately, however, these lift mechanisms are incapable of lifting heavy power tools, such as cabinet saws, and are incapable of lifting power tools that do not have open stand bases, such as table saws with enclosed (or closed) bases.
Another shortcoming with existing cutting tools is that they lack internal storage space for holding equipment that may be used in conjunction with the cutting tool. This lack of storage space, often leads to the equipment being lost or misplaced and/or not readily available when needed. For example, many cutting tools are used in conjunction with a variety of saw blades, wrenches, table inserts, push sticks, miter gauges, and the like, which may be separated from the cutting tool and eventually lost.
To help operators in this regard, some tool manufacturers have provided separate storage compartments, such as cabinets, which can be attached to the cutting tool, the cutting tool stand, or table extension of the cutting tool. Unfortunately, however, these remote external storage compartments are often considered optional equipment that the operator must pay for in addition to the expense of the cutting tool itself. Most of these storage compartments also require separate assembly and attachment to the cutting tool which makes initial setup of the cutting tool longer and more burdensome on the operator. Lastly, these storage compartments may also be located some distance away from the cutting tool itself, such as cabinets attached to the end of the table extension; thereby, making it less likely that the operator will have the stored equipment readily available or on hand when needed.
Other cutting tool manufacturers have provided external storage compartments on the cutting tool itself, such as brackets and pockets extending from the exterior of the cutting tool for holding such things as fences, wrenches, owners' manuals, saw blades, etc. Unfortunately, however, these integral external storage compartments are exposed to the workshop environment and often collect sawdust and other airborne particles causing the storage compartments to fill up and making it harder to use the storage compartments for their intended purpose. In addition, existing cutting tools, with or without integral external storage compartments or remote external storage compartments, waste a large amount of interior space which is particularly problematic in smaller workshops where every bit of space is extremely valued.
Another shortcoming with existing cutting tools is that they fail to keep track of blade angles that may be routinely used by the operator. For example, traditional cutting tools provide a blade angle scale so that an operator can quickly adjust the saw blade to a desired position; however, they do not allow the operator to keep track of angles that have been repetitively used in order to assist the operator in returning the saw blade to such angles. This is particularly problematic when an operator has to adjust the angle of the saw blade multiple times during a project and wishes to return to at least one of the angles multiple times.
Another problem with conventional cutting tools is that the extensions that are provided with the table saw often take up a large amount of workshop space but provide little use outside of simply supporting workpieces that are being cut via the cutting tool. For example, conventional table extensions are often too delicate to be used for other workshop purposes. Existing table extensions also do not include many of the features that are needed in order to use the table extension for other workshop uses, such as, for example, as a workbench.
Accordingly, it has been determined that the need exists for an improved cutting tool and accessories therefor which overcomes the aforementioned limitations and which further provides capabilities, features and functions, not available in current devices.